The lost and found prince
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: The Prince of a kingdom finds love with a seemingly normal Peasant. Fairy-tale-style AU, USUK , Peasant! Arthur X Prince Alfred, hints of Prucan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this magnificent show it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and I will not claim to own this.**

**This was written in conjunction to sonicmadgirl who is also on Deviantart under the same name.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was rumoured to be the most attractive peasant in the kingdom. He didn't wear fine clothes, he hadn't the money. His hair was never all that well-kept, always looking so scruffy. But what allured most people was that it seemed impossible for anyone to win him over. His nature was gentlemanly and kind until somebody tried to have him as theirs. His attitude shifted in seconds to never-ending complaints and rough comments, switching back to sweetly behaving when he was finished. And still, people tried to make him fall for them and it still would never work.

The Prince of the kingdom on the other hand was a tall wheat blond, with a loveable personality, glasses, a belief in the extra-terrestrial and a Quiet brother that nobody really noticed Arthur sat on his usual bench, which doubled as his home, just outside the castle, enjoying the sunshine and good weather. The sun reflected off him, making him appear to glow beautifully. No other villagers trying to bother him, a rare occurrence, he let out a contented sigh. Today was absolutely perfect.  
The prince had once again snuck out of the castle while his brother distracted the guards by knocking stuff over; it was great to have an older brother who would be willing to get into trouble just for him to get out of the spotlight for a while.

as he was walking down a random street near the castle with a hood up he saw an angel... okay it wasn't really an angel but they looked pretty close to one, he walked right up to him and noticed his clothes deciding that if he liked this person he would get him some new clothes he gently tapped the guys shoulder and said

"Hi"

Arthur turned with a surprised yelp. "Oh, hello there." he smiled after regaining his composure.

"What are you doing sitting here alone?"

The disguised prince said "I was just enjoying the weather. It's wonderful today, right?" he answered, eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Yes they are... I mean yeah it is a beautiful day... may I inquire about your name" the Prince said getting captivated by the man's eyes.

Arthur held out a hand for the other to shake. "Arthur Kirkland. And you?"

"Alfred .F. Jones" Alfred stated without thinking Arthur didn't seem to realise the other was royalty, though, and beamed innocently. "That's a nice name."

Alfred noticing that the other didn't know who he was decided that if this guy likes him he could probably have a thing later along the line "did you want to have a look around instead of sitting here all day" he asked.

"What's to look at?" he inquired back. "I'd really prefer to not be swarmed by villagers the moment I step into the village." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really you get swarmed when you step into the village... I can see why"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"I think I might, did you not wonder why i was wearing a hood?" Alfred asked "I thought you were sensitive to the sun or something." He stated his opinion, the innocent smile never leaving his face.

"Nah not me... my brother's boyfriend on the other hand really needs to get into the sun and not hide in the bushes watching me" Alfred stated looking over towards a bush that had been slowly moving over towards them.

"Kesesesesesesese" the bush that had been slowly moving over towards them laughed.

Arthur's smile faded for a moment. "I won't deny that's rather scary. Shouldn't you be stalking his brother?" he asked the bush.

"Nein birdie put me up to this" the bush replied

"well... Mattie would never put you up to this, give me the camera" Alfred stated getting up to jump into the bush Arthur grabbed his arm. "Allow me." he spoke with a smile that obviously masked rather evil intentions.

"Okay" Alfred said as he moved back Arthur walked slowly up to the bush, grabbing the man out of the bush. "If you, bloody stalking git, do not leave in the next twenty seconds I will use my magical powers and you don't want that." he threatened, his tone soft, dangerous and scary.

The man from the bush took one look at Arthur's face and saw that he meant business so he threw the camera at Alfred and ran yelling about hiding from the she-devil with a fry pan

"wow, i have never seen him run like that unless Elizaveta is after him with her fry pan or matt threatened that he's not getting any for a month" Alfred said shocked Arthur turned back, the childish, carefree side of him quickly returning. "I know how to get what I want from people." he stated simply.

"That was Epic dude," Alfred stated "umm it's getting pretty dark, did you want me to walk you home"

"This bench is my home." he smiled. "I'm already here."

"Oh really wow you must have a good view every morning then" Alfred said "When that perverted Frenchman isn't trying to touch me in my sleep, yes." he spoke, shuddering at the thought of the French-accented pervert who would come to "visit" him in the night. Luckily, Arthur was a light sleeper and always woke up before he could get anywhere.

"Someone actually does that... umm did you want to come and stay with me tonight" Alfred Questioned hoping he would say yes Arthur looked puzzled for a moment, before happily chirping. "If that's quite alright with you."

"Sweet come on we're gonna have to sneak in" Alfred stated standing up Arthur stood up beside him. "Lead the way."

Alfred led Arthur to a hole in the wall of the castle near the Dungeons "come on we gotta be really quiet" Alfred said Arthur stopped for a moment, mumbling incomprehensible words.

"No we don't. Nobody can see or hear us except each other." He smiled mischievously. "Magic is wonderful." before catching up to the other.

"Cool come on my room's just up the stairs" Alfred stated leading the way through the main foyer Arthur followed, often getting momentarily distracted by the jewels around the place.

Just as they were getting to Alfred room another door opened and a tall blond with a wayward curl came out and looked straight at Alfred

"where have you been Alfred everyone has been searching for you and the kept asking me where you were... they also still think I am you" the tall blond said.

Arthur stared in confusion. What? But they were still invisible, weren't they? How could this person see them?

Alfred voiced the Question that Arthur was obviously thinking "Mattie how can you see us were invisible or something"

"Al were Twins plus the fact that I m invisible to pretty much everyone I can see invisible people" 'Mattie' said Arthur almost snickered but instead settled on saying.

"Poor you." in a sympathetic tone.

"It s alright sir, but who are you" Mattie asked He offered a hand to the blond to shake. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Prince Matthew Williams"

"Nice to meet you." he greeted politely.

"It s nice to see someone who doesn't fawn over us for once" Matthew said Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know the feeling well."

"Alfred what were you going to do with Mr Kirkland here" Matthew asked

"umm well I was going to... Anyway tell Gilbert to stop following me with a camera" Alfred said changing the subject and running to his room dragging Arthur with him

"that was close" he said Arthur let out a squeak as he was pulled away but didn't mind, knowing the conversation was making Alfred feel uncomfortable. "So now what?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking we could get to know each other better" Alfred said a bit uncomfortably Arthur smiled. "Alright then."

"Well my name is Alfred I m 19 I like cats and I am the prince" Alfred told Arthur Arthur listened before stating. "I'm Arthur, I'm 23, I can talk to birds and use magic occasionally and I live on a bench."

"Well you don't have to live on the bench anymore you could stay with me... I mean only if you want to"  
His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really? Thank you so much!" before pausing. "...But I can only see one bed in your room. Will I have a room of my own?" he asked.

"Well if you want I can show you the rooms we have here Alfred said trying not to sound disappointed "Actually..." he paused, reconsidering. I ll get lost if I have my own room. I think I'd better stay with you."

"Really... I mean that's fine" Alfred said bursting with joy Arthur beamed. "This castle is very pretty, by the way."

"Thank you my father designed it that way after the fire that happened years ago" Alfred said as he led the way to the dining hall "Fire?" he questioned gently.

"yeah some person set the castle on fire while everyone was still inside and the family that was visiting from Brittan, they lost their son... he was three years old"  
Arthur gasped and flashes of orange, yellow, red filled his vision. His face turned deathly pale. "Oh my god..."

"What is it Arthur?" Alfred asked "That child you're talking about..." his accent began to show more clearly. A crisp, clear, entirely British accent. "...that was ME!"

"What really that's soo cool... come on we have to tell Matthew about this" Alfred said breaking into a run Arthur following behind Arthur took deep breaths as he ran; trying desperately not to break down into tears though his breaths were shaky.

"Matthew i need you to call the British royal family quickly"


	2. important notice

**Sorry i haven't updated yet but this popped up... plus i have to work on it at school if i want it to save in word document**

* * *

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter sorry that it's short, I have little clues on how to continue… though they will come to me at random times (During school while we are on the computer)**

"Why do we need to Alfred?" Matthew sighed looking up from his plate.

"Because I think I may have found the lost prince of Britain!" Alfred stated as he stared at his brother.

"What, really, where is he?" Matthew asked looking around as if the prince would pop out of nowhere.

"It's Arthur," as soon as Alfred said that Gilbert burst out laughing.

"Really," he paused "…well, now that I think about it, he has got the British family's gigantic eyebrows."

"You git I'll have you know that my Eyebrows are perfectly normal size… and why are you talking about me like I'm not here" Arthur stated Annoyed.

"Vell Mister Augenbrauen, it's because I'm still scared of your threat and those caterpillars are not normal sized for a human being," Gilbert replied oblivious to the Brits temper about to snap.  
Alfred on the other hand could see the Brits rising temper and placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder to calm him down.

"Gilbert, sit down, Arthur I'm sorry about talking like you're not here but the British royal family have been looking for their second youngest son for years they are about to give up hope." Matthew told him.

"Second youngest?" Arthur questioned

"yeah their youngest son is about twelve right now, they were waiting, hoping they could find you but they needed to have an heir to the throne as your older brothers were refusing, going so far as to make it impossible to have children… they never went that far though" Alfred replied.

"What do you mean making it impossible to have children?" Arthur asked.

"They're quite gay…" Alfred replied.

**Random ending for this chapter more will be out sometime in the future though I don't know when, I am terrible at updating my stories. **


End file.
